


the moment we become one (we'll be the lucky ones)

by kpopsluts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barista Junmyeon, CEO Minseok, Compass, Compass AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple Soulmates, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, idek just read, polyamorous exo, they sorta have a prophecy?, uni student yixing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopsluts/pseuds/kpopsluts
Summary: They were nine parts of the same soul.





	the moment we become one (we'll be the lucky ones)

**Author's Note:**

> so i was listening to lucky one and looked up the english lyrics and i really liked this verse, so this was birthed bc of it + some of [these](https://fantasy-aus.tumblr.com/post/158266702843/compass-points-in-the-direction-of-your-soulmate/embed) prompts ig

The compass on his wrist has been burning for the past week, it was driving him insane to think that Minseok was so close to his soulmate, but had no idea where because his compass would start to direct him one way and then point in an entirely different direction. It had started up again for the third time that day as soon as he decided to sit down for a coffee and maybe a meal. Minseok sighed staring at the device on his wrist that was going crazy pointing east then south and going back to east, as he walked into a small café and took a seat in the nearest booth. A presence was made known from beside him and he watched as the compass stopped, pointing towards the east.

 

He looked up, mouth open in shock, to see an angel with a soft smile and slightly curled brunette hair. Minseok felt himself smiling back and a blush covered the waiter’s face. He let his eyes trail over his soulmate, stopping at his nametag.  _ Kim Junmyeon.  _

 

What a beautiful name to match an even more beautiful face, he thinks to himself, sighing dreamily. A cough brings him out of his reverie and he blushes clearing his throat. He looks up at his soulmate, who was biting his lips looking at him thoughtfully. 

 

“What can I get you, sir?” Junmyeon asks softly, clicking a pen that he retrieved from his apron along with a notepad. Minseok looks at the menu in front of him, deciding to get something with his coffee. His eyes scan over the different meals, eyes always managing to find them fixated on his soulmate, who was looking at him intensely. An unintentional shiver ran through him and it made him bite his bottom lip.

 

“I would like a plain turkey and cheese sub and a black coffee. Thanks.” He smiles at Junmyeon, who stares at him strangely, probably for ordering a black coffee, but smiles all the while writing down his order. He repeats it to him and asks if he would like to try their special to which Minseok replies with a soft, probably smitten ‘no thanks’ and then Junmyeon is off with a smile and a click of his pen, promising that his food would be ready in a little over fifteen minutes.

 

Minseok waits patiently, looking at Junmyeon running off to take other people’s orders and scolding one of his co-workers and a fond smile graces his face as he watches his soulmate in his element. He took a brief moment to check his wrist again, seeing it froze, pointing in the direction Junmyeon is in and sighs in relief. 

 

After ten minutes, Junmyeon makes his way over to the little booth that Minseok had cornered himself in carrying a black tray that carried his food and drink. Junmyeon gives him a cute little smile that makes his lips quirk up briefly as he sets down the mug of black coffee and his plate that held his sub.

 

“I hope you enjoy your food. Just flag me down if you’re done or you have a problem with the food,” Minseok nods at Junmyeon’s obvious, but well-rehearsed words, smiling cutely, catching Junmyeon off guard as he stumbles over the rest of his sentence, a blush painting his cheekbones. “Enjoy!”

 

He left, holding the tray close to his side, scurrying to the kitchen, head bowed. Minseok chuckles at his soulmate’s cuteness.

 

Minseok happily bit into his sub, looking outside of the window, enjoying seeing people leisurely walking and laughing with their other halves. For the first time since his compass starting moving, he feels not jealousy, but content because his soulmate is just across the shop tending to customers. The bell to the shop dings as another customer makes their way in. Curiously, Minseok peers up to see an attractive male walk in, a backpack hanging from his left arm. Minseok feels his wrist burn and looks at it to see his compass is pointing at said male. When you meet your soulmate, your compass is supposed to freeze, but Minseok’s compass-- _ frantically moving compass _ \--is pointing at an entirely different person. Minseok’s eyes widen on their own accord, unable to process this.  _ But...Junmyeon?  _

 

The male must feel the same thing and he pulls his sleeve down and checks his wrist, then he looks straight at Minseok. While Minseok’s mouth drops open at the revelation, the male smiles widely, eyes forming crescents and a dimple appears on his left cheek. His smile is adorable, so Minseok finds himself smiling back at him. Before he knew it, Dimples is sitting in front of him, _ greeting  _ him.

 

“Hello soulmate, my name is Yixing.” Yixing speaks in heavily accented Korean, showcasing that he is in fact not from Korea. Yixing holds his hand out politely, expecting a handshake. Minseok stares at it for a brief moment before taking the hand in his. Chills pass through him and he shudders slightly, a light blush coating his cheeks at Yixing’s fond smile.

 

“Hello Yixing, my name is Minseok.” He says, biting his bottom lip, briefly forgetting about Junmyeon as he nervously nibbles at his sub. They make conversation for a while, mainly its Yixing blabbering about how he’s waited  _ ages  _ to meet him and Minseok adding his own two cents, occasionally. He turns down Minseok’s offer to buy him any food, stating that he’s eaten enough and is content just watching him eat. Minseok pouts a little at the first part, but starts to smile after hearing the rest.

 

Yixing is so aesthetically pleasing to look at (from  _ any  _ angle, Minseok realizes when the male gets distracted by a dog outside, face nearly pressed flush against the window and a dopey smile on his face) and Minseok learns that Yixing is Chinese after he apologizes saying that his Korean is rusty and that he’s in university finishing off his degree. Junmyeon appears in his mind and Minseok freezes mid-sip of his coffee.  _ Speak of the devil and he shall appear.  _ Minseok thinks as the short male appears with the same black tray and a shy smile.

 

“Were you okay with your meal?” Junmyeon asks, gesturing towards his empty plate and Yixing flinches. Minseok knows that he felt it too as he watches the younger boy, pull up his sleeve to find his compass pointing to the older male. Yixing stares at his compass, then at Junmyeon, then at Minseok. It takes him a while and Junmyeon is nearly five feet away when the younger blurts out,  _ “You’re both my soulmate?!” _

 

_ Oh shit,  _ Minseok thinks of the worst scenario possible and pales, sinking down in the booth. 

 

“This is the greatest day of my life! I’m Yixing, this is Minseok, but you probably met him already.  _ Ohmygod,  _ I’m so happy!” Yixing shrieks, before rambling, much like he did when he met Minseok less than 25 minutes ago, while Junmyeon’s eyes widen and Minseok just closes his eyes briefly, calming his breathing. Yixing stands up and pulls Junmyeon into a hug, Minseok sort of feels a little jealous because he met Junmyeon _first_ , but then realizes that be has plenty of time to hug Junmyeon in the future and relaxes as he watches the scene unfold in front of him.

 

He watches as Junmyeon slowly relaxes into Yixing’s hold and hug him back. Yixing pulls back a few moments later and looks back at Minseok who is in the middle of gulping down his coffee and laughs. It’s a kind of laugh that has him leaning forward and resting one of his hands on his knees and one across his stomach, tears prickling his eyes. When he calms down, half of the little café is staring at them and Minseok has now stood up. 

 

“When do you get off work?” He asks Junmyeon, after leaving a _very_ nice tip on the table. Yixing perks up, now leaning into Minseok’s side, clutching the surprisingly muscular bicep. Junmyeon frowns, looking at his watch placed on his right wrist.

 

“Not for another couple of hours.” Minseok and Yixing pout. Minseok pouts because he has to work. He pulls out his phone and Junmyeon’s eyes widen because that is the newest Samsung model and all he has is a stupid flip phone. 

 

“Well, put your number in here and I’ll text you later.” He hands Junmyeon the unlocked phone. Junmyeon carefully takes the phone as if he was told to hold the most valuable diamond in the world. Yixing whines about wanting his number too and Minseok tells him he’ll give it to him, making the younger relax. Junmyeon types the digits in and sends a quick message to himself, he hands the phone back to Minseok who hands it to Yixing. 

 

“Well, see you later babe. I have to go to work now.” Minseok says, pulling a flushed Junmyeon into a hug. He hugs back quickly, also surprised at the muscle he never expected to be there and it sends a tingle down his spine. Yixing puts Minseok phone back into his pocket which surprises him. Yixing just sends him a smirk and turns to Junmyeon also stating his goodbyes.

 

He grabs his backpack and follows out after Minseok. Junmyeon walks back into the kitchen very flushed and very happy.

 

“Can I go with you to work?” Yixing asks, looking up at the elder with puppy eyes as he attempts to flag down a taxi. Minseok raises an eyebrow, looking at the younger.

 

“Don’t you have class or homework to do?” He asks, opening the taxi door for Yixing after he managed to flag one. The younger shakes his head rapidly and Minseok slides in the taxi after him.

 

“Well, I usually work from home, but I have to go in today real quick for a meeting. If you behave you can come with me.” At that, Yixing squeals and launches himself at Minseok in an attempt to hug him as a thank you. Minseok chuckles and pats the back of his head. The soon arrive to the building Minseok calls his own and he pays the taxi fare, stepping out of the taxi and waiting for Yixing to exit before shutting the door.

 

Yixing looks up at his building in sheer awe and excitement. “You work _here_?” He asks, looking the building up and down. Minseok grabs his hand and pulls him forward with him, making Yixing blush.

 

“Even better,” he answers, glancing at Yixing as he keys in the code. “I own it.” 

 

Yixing gasps, a little jealous at his soulmate’s career choice. He owned his own company, while Yixing was just an university student with student loans and other bullshit. Minseok opens the door, gesturing for Yixing to walk in first. He quickly follows behind the younger and greets random employees who bow at him. They reach an elevator and Minseok presses the up button. The doors open, void of people and they walk in. Minseok presses the button for the top floor.

 

“I have to go to my office to change and you can stay in there until the meeting is over, okay?” He asks looking over at Yixing who seems to be in a daze. “Yixing.” He tries and the male flinches, before looking at Minseok with a sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry.” The elevator slows down and opens, signalling they’ve made it to the top floor.

 

“It’s okay baby. Let’s go.” Yixing flushes at the pet name and preens as Minseok takes his hand and leads him to his office, ignoring the prying eyes of his secretary. He unlocks the door and leads Yixing in, following closely, shutting the door behind them. The younger immediately goes towards Minseok’s chair and plops his behind in it and the elder smiles softly at the scene.

 

“I’m going to be changing in here.” Minseok speaks up, pointing to his private bathroom. Yixing’s eyes sparkle in curiosity, while the elder rummages through his work closet to find a suit.

 

“What’s behind there, ’seokie?” The younger asks, getting up from the comfy chair. Minseok picks out a suit and closes the closet door behind him, blushing a little at the nickname. He clears his throat, opening the door, showing his private bathroom with a shower and bath installed just in case he has to stay behind for work, but that rarely happens. Yixing gasps, the sparkle in his eyes brightening.

 

“This is cool!” He shouts, excitement feeling him. That’s the same thing Minseok said when he first saw it. He nods, checking the time.

 

“Well, the meeting starts in 20 minutes, so I should get dressed now.” Minseok says, walking into the bathroom and closes it lightly. Yixing pouts, walking back to Minseok’s office chair, sitting in it and relaxing, dropping his backpack on the floor.

  
By the time Minseok is finished dressing himself, Yixing is fast asleep. Minseok smiles at his sleeping state, running his fingers through the younger’s ebony locks really quickly before heading off to the boring meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> leave commemts and kudos, thanks


End file.
